AK-47
AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikov Model 19'47)'' is a terrorist-exclusive assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. History The AK-47 is a Soviet-made assault rifle which fires 7.62×39mm rounds (7.62×51mm NATO in game) and a well-known weapon. In the game, it is renamed to "CV-47" due to copyright issue. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO cartridge. This assault rifle is the mark of the Terrorists. It does high damage per hit but come along with high recoil. Spraying with this rifle makes the user to lose their accuracy. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheap when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range *Light weight *Effective in normal modes. Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud. Creates attention *Purchasable ONLY for the Terrorists *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Has no superiority in Zombie Mods Tactics The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most used weapons among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper price than its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user to lose accuracy in just several shots and firing it will make a loud firing sound, which is not suitable for silent kill and attract enemies. Tactics using the AK-47: *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, walk (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil becomes too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs proper condition and skill. Variants There are several variants for AK-47: 'AK-47 Dragon' All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin. It is released same along the Chinese New Year. 'AK-47 60R' :Main article: AK-47 60R AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 made by Rex Research Institute. It is superior against zombies and hardly obtainable through Rex's supply box. 'AK-47 Gold' AK-47 Gold can be obtained from Code Box with low percentage. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. 'AKM' :Main article: AKM AKM is an alternate skin for the original AK-47. It shares the same performance. Trivia *The AK-47 was designed by a famous Russian firearms designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov in the 1947. *The AK entered service of the Soviet army in the 1950s. Later, Soviet Union supplied them to the communist forces around the world. *The AK-47 in real life is actually a weapon which widely used by the terrorist forces and bad guys due to it cheap price and high reliability. *The Soviet army replaced the AK-47s with AKMs in the 1959. The AKM was later replaced by the AK-74s which chambered with 5.45x39mm rounds in the 1970s. *AK-47 has too many variants and modifications. *The AK-47 in real life is chambered with 7.62×39mm instead of 7.62 NATO. Gallery File:Ak47_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon. Firing sound. Reload sound. Draw sound. AK-47 v_ak47_cso.png|Viewmodel, redirects from Counter-Strike: Source File:Ak47_viewmodel_woman.png|Ditto, woman version File:Ak47_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Ak47_worldmodel.png|Wordmodel, redirects from original Counter-Strike. AK-47 Gold ak47gold viewmodel.png|View model ak47gold worldmodel.png|World model File:Ak47gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model AK-47 Dragon File:Ak47dragon_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ak47dragon_hud.png|HUD icon AK-47 Dragon being fast reloaded External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia *AK-47 gameplay on YouTube. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat